


Yes captain

by Sweetheart627



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, M/M, Military Kink, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Watersports, humping, pissing, sherlocks a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: Sherlock's bored and throws a tantrum. John decides to punish him. Kinky sex ensues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin174/gifts).



> Thanks to Robin174 for the suggestion.

Sherlock paced the flat, mumbling and walking over furniture. John sat in his chair with his laptop and a cup of tea, watching him. Sherlock was bored and heaven help the man who got in his way. 

"Sherlock sit down and stop pacing. Find something to do. Play your violin." John sighed

"Boring! My mind needs to be challenged! I need a case John!" Sherlock flopped on the couch, his fingers tapping incessantly on the coffee table.

"You just solved one yesterday! You need to find something to quiet your mind." He watched his boyfriend fidgeting. 

"I have something to quiet it, but you won't let me have it." He mumbled. 

"You're not getting drugs Sherlock! And cigarettes count as drugs, so don't bother asking. I'm looking on the blog and they're a not really anything here." John prayed he find something that looked puzzling enough. 

"Oh bloody hell!! I need a case!!!" Sherlock sat up and kicks the coffee table over.

"Sherlock!! That's enough! You're acting like a child!" John scolded. 

Sherlock glared at him, "Oh what are you going to do? Spank me? Why don't you make yourself useful for a change!" He flopped back down on the couch. 

John sighed and shut his laptop. He walked back to their room, trying to think of something. Suddenly he got and idea and opened the closet, pulling his old army duffel bag out of the back. He put on his uniform, glad it still fit, and Sherlock's riding crop. He walked back out and stood in the doorway, "Get up." 

Sherlock looked back, readying to snap at him, but he froze when he saw John. Sherlock stood slowly, his cock twitching. 

John stood at attention and stepped forward, "Strip. Now." 

Sherlock rushed to comply, pulling his robe and clothes off. When he stood naked, he couldn't hide that he was already half hard. 

John came over, his body commanding and in charge, "Kneel." He smiled as Sherlock dropped to his knees. John walked around him slowly, "You've been acting like a brat all day. For that, you'll be punished. Do you understand?" 

Sherlock simply nodded, breathing heavily. 

John snapped the riding crop on Sherlock's back, "I can't hear you. You will respond with 'yes captain'." 

Sherlock cried out at the sharp pain, but nodded, "Y..yes captain." 

John smirked, "Good. If at any point you need to stop or it gets to be too much, your safeword is 'Vatican'. Do you understand?" He knew that sex was still new territory for them and he wanted to make sure Sherlock still felt safe. 

Sherlock looked up at him, his pupils blown wide, "Yes captain. Vatican." 

John nodded towards Sherlock's chair, "Kneel against it." He watched Sherlock start to stand and pressed the crop to the top of Sherlock's shoulder, "Oh no. Crawl." 

Sherlock whimpered and did so, crawling to his chair and kneeling in front of it so his arms and chest were on the seat of the chair and his butt was to John's. 

John came up and knelt behind him, "You asked for this Sherlock. Remember that and think before you speak next time. You will count for me. Loud and clear." He rubbed his hand over Sherlock's butt before slapping the left cheek. 

Sherlock gasped in pain and surprise, "Ahh!! O....one!" 

John smiled and rubbed the red spot, slapping the exact spot again. 

"Two!" 

John spent the next fifteen minutes rubbing Sherlock's butt and spanking him. He looked under and saw Sherlock's cock was hard an throbbing, "You love this, don't you. You love being dominated and humiliated." He spanked him again. 

"Twenty five!! Yes! Yes captain I do. I do!" Sherlock's body was trembling with arousal and pain. But it hurt so good. And his mind was blissfully silent, completely focused on the present. 

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock's back, slowly pulling him up before standing. He sat on his chair and crooked his finger, "Come." 

Sherlock mewled and crawled over, his cock swinging between his legs. He looked up at John, panting and needy. 

John nodded to his pants, "Unzip me and suck my cock. No hands." He watched Sherlock mouth at the button until it popped open, then pull the zipper down with his teeth. 

It took him a minute, but he soon got John's cock out and whimpered. This was the first blowjob he'd given and seeing John's red, throbbing cock this close was making his mouth water. He licked it slowly before sucking and bobbing. 

John groaned and pulled Sherlock's hair, "Mmm good boy. I've wanted to see that cupid's bow wrapped around my cock for years." 

Sherlock trembled and whined at John's praise, sucking harder. He shifted until John's leg was between his. Sherlock looked up at him and started grinding and humping his cock against John's shin. 

John's cock twitched, "Oh you naughty boy! Humping my leg like a dog! Do you need to piss on me too?" 

Sherlock, in a moment of defiance, just looked up at John and did just that, able to command his body perfectly. He pressed against John's leg and started pissing on him. 

John's eyes went wide as he felt wetness seep into his pant leg, "Oh you right bastard! You're going to clean that." He pushed Sherlock back and stood, pointing to his boot, "Clean it." Sherlock's cock was red and leaking but he didn't move, just watching John, testing him. John grabbed Sherlock's hair and shoved him down, "Clean it or so help me I'll shove a vibrator up you and put you in a cock cage overnight." 

Sherlock groaned, deciding to add that to his mental 'to do someday' list, but leaned down and licked John's boot, tasting his own piss. He'd tasted it before for an experiment, but now it was mixed with leather. He couldn't say he was a fan, but he cleaned John's boot before sitting back on his heels. 

John dropped his pants and stepped out of them, now in just his tank and jacket. He pulled Sherlock up and walked him to the window. Before Sherlock could ask what he was doing, John lined up and slammed into him, giving him no time to adjust before he was thrusting into him. 

"Ahhaaa!!! Yes! Oh John John!!" Sherlock held the windowsill, clenching around John, his cock leaking into the floor. He felt John's cock stretching him deliciously. He could never grow tired of feeling John's buried deep inside him. 

John spanked him again, "Captain. You don't get to use my name. Looked down Sherlock. They can all look up and see you. They can see what a slut you are for my cock. You want that, don't you? Want them to see the great Sherlock's Holmes taking my cock like a good little whore?" 

Sherlock sobbed and keened, "Yes yes! Yes I want them to see how well I take your cock." 

John knew Sherlock's body well enough to know when he was going to come. At the last moment, he pulled out completely. 

Sherlock whined as he was denied release, "No no please! Please I'll be good! Please I need to come!" 

John just thrust back in, pulling Sherlock to the edge again before stopping. It only took a few times before Sherlock was sobbing, desperate to come. 

"Please!! Please let me come! I need...need to come! I'll be good! I prom...promise!" He cried, reaching back to try to pull John back in. 

John laid Sherlock on the floor, seeing his cock was almost purple an his balls were drawn up tightly. He lined up and thrust back in, making sure he hit Sherlock's prostate every time. He held Sherlock's hands down as he looked down at him, "Come for me Sherlock." 

Sherlock's eyes rolled back and he screamed, arching off the floor, as he came all over himself in long thick ropes. He vaguely felt John come inside of him as his body spasmed with orgasmic pleasure. 

John leaned down and kissed him softly, "Good. You did so well love. Feeling better now?" 

Sherlock simply nodded and looked up at him, "Again. Again again." 

John chuckled and pulled out, "Later. Now you need food and a bath. And maybe a nap." He saw Sherlock's eyelids drooping as he stood. He got Sherlock into a hot bath, washing the dried cum and piss off of him and helping him take sips of water. 

Sherlock leaned against him, sleepily, "Everything's quiet in my head. It's nice. This was better than drugs."

John kissed his curls and smiled, "I'm glad I could help. Let's get you to bed." He got Sherlock's robe on him and got him into bed, "I love you." 

"Mmm love you." Sherlock mumbled, already half asleep. 

John chuckled and covered him, going out to clean up, "I'll have to keep this in mind for the next time he acts up. I do hope it's not too long."


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's completely hooked on sex now and John has found a way to use that to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter afterwards. Hope you enjoy :)

"John please! I want more sex." 

John sighed as he came up the steps, "No Sherlock. I told you to stop picking on Greg and you kept it up. So no. You don't get more sex. You're cut off." 

Sherlock groaned and wrapped his arms around John, "I'll call him and apologize. Please." 

"You should do that anyway. The answer is still no. I'm not going to reward bad behavior. You can't treat people like that." John pulled Sherlock's arm off and went to make some tea. 

The detective pouted and crawled towards him, nuzzling his face against John's pants. He looked up with big puppy dog eyes, "Please John. Just a little bit." 

John was about to say 'no' again when he had an idea. He could give Sherlock exactly what he wanted and still punish him. He smiled and pet Sherlock's cheek, "Very well. But you'll take what I give you and say 'thank you'. Understand?" 

Sherlock's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, "Yes yes! I understand." 

"Good. Strip and wait in the living room." John saw Sherlock hurrying to comply before he was even out of the kitchen. John went into the bedroom and pulled out a bag from his closet. He had purchased some toys since the last time and he knew exactly which ones he wanted to use. 

When he went out, Sherlock was kneeling on the floor, looking excited and half hard. John went and knelt in front of him, "Hands behind your back."

Sherlock did so, looking with lidded eyes. 

John handcuffed him, feeling the shudder run through the brunette. He knelt in front of him and held up his first toy. It was a cock cage with a sound attached to it. Inside the cage were little blunt spikes designed to keep Sherlock from getting hard. 

Sherlock's eyes went wide, "What's that for?" He looked at John, pouting. 

John leaned Sherlock back until he was laying down, "This is your punishment." He slowly started working the sound in, hearing Sherlock groan at the new feeling. He went slow, not wanting to hurt the detective, until the sound was fully in. He then locked the cage around Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock was whimpering and tried rutting up into John's hand, "Please. Please captain." 

John felt his cock twitch, but kept himself restrained. He pulled out a vibrator and pushed it into Sherlock, who keened at the stretch, "You're going to stay here and do what you do best. Think. Think about your actions. What's your safe word?" 

Sherlock whimpered and got back to his knees, "V..Vatican." 

"Good boy." John pet his hair and Sherlock purred at the attention. His attitude changed quickly when John turned the vibrator on, hearing the low hum. 

Sherlock gasped and whimpered, "John!! John John please!!! Mmmm." He saw John simply walk back into the kitchen, ignoring him and decided to take it silently just to spite John. He knew John was just doing this to punish him, but he would not submit. He clenched his teeth and took deep breaths, forcing himself to be quiet. 

John brought his tea in and sat on the couch, reading some emails. He saw Sherlock and smirked, knowing the detective couldn't hold out for long. The minutes turned into an hour and Sherlock was visibly shaking, his cock leaking precome on the floor. John took a call from Greg, talking as if nothing were out of place, "Sherlock's not answering his phone at the moment. You know how he gets." 

Sherlock heard John walk over and start petting his curls. Try as he might, Sherlock couldn't resist whimpering and leaning into John's touch. His cock was aching and his hole was sore and sensitive from the constant stimulation. 

John talked to Greg, chuckling and sitting in his chair next to Sherlock, "Yeah I could go for a bite. I know the place. Yeah I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and watched Sherlock, who looked up at him. 

"Please...please don't leave me like this. Please John. I'll be good." Sherlock pleaded, his body desperate and on edge. 

John finally decided to take pity. He knelt in front of Sherlock, "What's the first thing you'll do?" 

"Apologize. I promise I will. I swear." He sobbed, letting himself lean into John's shoulder, his body shaking with need. 

John reached down and slowly I did Sherlock's cage, pulling the sound out. Sherlock cried out at the feeling, his cock quickly fill in out. John laid him down and turned off the vibrator, working it out carefully. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Sherlock's cock, sucking gently. 

"Oh John!! Mmm," Sherlock arched up into John's mouth, panting and thrusting awkwardly, his hands still cuffed behind him. 

John held Sherlock's hips down and bobbed his head, licking his slit and sucking. He felt Sherlock's body tighten up and gave a good hard suck. 

Sherlock screamed in pleasure as he came again and again in John's mouth, his body spasming and thrashing. He finally went limp, whimpering weakly as the last few dribbles of cum slid down his cock. 

John licked him clean and uncuffed him, rubbing his shoulders and arms. He gathered Sherlock up and took him in to bed, covering him, "Good boy Sherlock. You are such a good boy for me." 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck, keeping him close. "I love you," he whispered. 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's curls, "I love you too. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> Made some edits as suggested by comments :)


End file.
